X-O Armor
The X-O Armor is an artifact of |alien origin that grants its users awesome destructive might and impenetrable defensive abilities that make it the most powerful weapons in creation. Power as the one afforded by the armor requires a price, as, once bonded together, the armor slowly siphons the life essence of its users, leaving them little more than a burned out husk. =Origin= Jak'Chinro Over three million years ago, before the rise of Unity, Jak'Chinro, one of the last members of an alien race hunted almost to extinction, found the X-O Medallion while on the run from a group of hunters. Though Jak'Chinro ignored what the medallion was, as he smelled his pursuers closing in on him he devoutly wished that it would somehow help him to survive and, in that instant, the X-O Armor wrapped itself around him like a protective shell. Jak'Chinro spent the following six hundred years liberating his people, and, upon his death, he bequeathed the armor to his heirs. The armor passed from owner to owner, eventually ending up with a team of Unity scientists who tried to copy and mass-produce it. While they thought they had succeeded, they only understood a fraction of what the artifact was capable of doing, and, after a while, they even convinced themselves that they had created the artifact. Unity Hundreds of years ago, the Masters of Unity visited Earth to monitor human evolution when Kana, one of the armored drones that served them in their wanderings, went berserk and killed a tribe of peaceful neanderthals and then escaped punishment. The Masters of Unity moved on, leaving Kana behind and, ever since then, the X-O Armor has been on Earth, moving from hand to hand across centuries worn by a myriad of warriors throughout history. The Masters saw to it that the armor would only respond to the best of the best, and used it to test the wearer’s aptitude in order to follow Earth’s progress through their use of the armor, which found many worthy champions though none who showed the promise they hoped for. In each case, the armor was adapted to the wearer’s understanding, need, and culture. The wearers that followed Kana used the armor for good more often than not, while the Masters faithfully waited for their implanted genetic potential to reach the perfection they expected. Project X-O Sixty years ago the US Army captured the X-O Armor from the Nazis and it has remained in their property ever since, but it has been less useful than a thousand-dollar waste basket until Donovan Phillip Wylie, a technological genius, solves the armor’s problem and Project X-O is born. To Donovan’s surprise, there are mysteries about the armor not even his genius can unravel. =Components= *''Cloaking Field'' *''Electromagnetic Pulse Generator'' *''Nova Blast'' Defensive Capabilities When activated, the X-O Armor snakes into the user's nervous system and bonds with him permanently. Once the process is complete, the armor takes its cues directly from the wearer's neuro impulses, which means that it reacts to whatever the wearer will react to. =X-O Medallion= The X-O Medallion is the shape into which the X-O Armor collapses into once someone thumbs the hidden switch embedded within it. Category: X-O Manowar VH 2 Category: Items